


Crush (Hermione Granger x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a dick like always, F/F, Reader is a Gryffindor, this x reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You can't concentrate in class due to Hermione Granger.





	Crush (Hermione Granger x Reader)

You walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom, the first person in the class other than you was Hermione. She always looked so gorgeous, especially with that school uniform. You sat in the back of the class, quietly admiring her from afar as she sat in the front. You always had the hugest crush on Hermione, though you really haven't had the nerve to talk to her, except maybe for a few awkward encounters.

Students began coming in the class either by groups or individually, Harry came in with Ron right before the bell rang for class to begin. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat pretty close to eachother. Those three were the trio of Hogwarts, the golden trio in fact.

As Professor McGonagall was lecturing to the class, your eyes couldn't help but wonder to Hermione, who was sitting up straight, fully paying attention to what the Professor was saying unlike you, slumped back into your chair daydreaming about your crush.

"Y/N L/N. Could you please tell me what you're thinking about that is so important that you aren't focused on the lesson?" McGonagall questioned, darting her intimidating eyes at you.

Before you could even think of an excuse, you heard a voice respond from the other side of the room "She's thinking about Hermione because she has feelings for her." The asshole himself, Draco Malfoy blurted out with a smug grin on his face, as you turned to look at him.

Your eyes hesitantly shifted to Hermione again, her expression seemed to be that she was definitely surprised but at the same time she was a bit noticeably pleased with a secret smile plastered on her face.

"Malfoy, that's enough. Outside my classroom. Now. Both of you." McGonagall instructed, you two headed out the door with stares of disgust and shock from some of your fellow classmates, noticing also that Hermione desperately seemed like she wanted to say something but choose not to.

McGonagall shortly followed you two outside the classroom, awkwardly standing next to Malfoy as you waited "For a rude interruption like that, Malfoy I'm going to have to give you detention. Continue with that behavior and I might as well dock points from Slytherin. Now go back into class." McGonagall demanded, as Malfoy grunted but headed back into the classroom.

"As for you Y/N, I'll let you off the hook this time. This is just a fair warning. Get back in class." McGonagall said, as you did as so and went inside class even you'll probably have to live with the constant feeling of embarrassment, thanks to Malfoy. 

You walked inside class, instantly greeted with stares, along with Hermione. Although, she had a stare of sorrow rather than a stare of disgust so did Ron and Harry.

Professor McGonagall stepped back into the classroom, the lessons continued like nothing happened. You kept hearing chatter from Draco and his friends, most likely about you crushing. Hermione stared back at them, biting her lip trying so hard not to say anything during class. Fortunately, soon enough the bell rang for class to end.

You were planning to escape out of this class and never return, but eventually you'll have to talk to Hermione about this. You took a deep breathe and walked over to her, as she gathered up her stuff.

"You two going to make out now or what?" Draco teased, laughing with his friends. Hermione gave him an angry stare "Leave her alone, Malfoy. She isn't hurting anybody. Unless you want to get pumbled again." Hermione finally said, for some reason you were surprised that she was defending you. Then again, she almost stabbed Draco in the neck with her wand out of hatred, she must want that boy to rot in hell.

Draco rolled his eyes "Wait until Professor McGonagall hears about this." Draco snarled, as McGonagall was literally standing right by him hearing the whole thing "Malfoy, you just got Slytherin docked 5 points for your absolute rudeness to other students and not to mention your lack of understanding." McGonagall announced, before walking out of the classroom. The remainder of the class burst into laughter at Malfoy, as he quickly stormed off into the hallway.

Even Hermione, had a small smile trickling from her face. God, she was so cute when she smiled. You confidentally as possible walked up to her, her expression changed back to sorrow, looking you in the eye. "Come on, let's get out of this class and we can find somewhere more.. private to talk." Hermione suggested, suddenly grabbing you by the hand, dragging you to an empty corridor.

"I'm--I'm so sorry. I should of been the one to tell you. Not him. I don't--don't even know if you like girls. You probably think I'm weird now, right?" You stumbled on your words, but managed to get the message through.

"Y/N, I'm completely flattered with your feelings for me. Don't be so hard on yourself. Of course you aren't strange for having these feelings, besides I think you're a sweet and cute girl. You definitely have your moments just like the rest of us, but I'm not going to think of you as any different." Hermione said, fulfilling what you wanted to hear.

"Thank you so much for understanding, if you don't mind I think we should hang out later and get to know eachother a little bit more" You said more confident than you were beforehand.

"That would be absolutely delightful, Y/N. We probably have to get back to classes now but let's talk later, alright?" Hermione questioned, all you could do was nod your head, while you were still in shock. You couldn't believe your long-time crush wanted to hang out with you. Hermione began walking off, Hermione flashed one last smile at you, as you felt your heart flutter. You couldn't wait to see her again. You couldn't wait to see what would come next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very gay yo


End file.
